


The Days They Spent Together

by TheMadKillerPlum



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kirona (Kid x Crona) fanfic set after the anime, I've written Crona as gender neutral/genderless because Crona has no definite gender; the pronouns I chose were the ze and hir pronouns simply because I find them easier to work with. There will very likely not be anything to 'reveal' Crona's sex, unless I feel the story should move in that direction (again unlikely) at which time I may need to change the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Hair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona gets a haircut from Kid. Hopefully ze likes it and there's no misunderstandings, but who knows?

Death the kid, being such a lover of symmetry, never turned down an opportunity to cut someone's hair to be perfectly symmetrical (though no-one tended to _keep_ it that way, they were just happy for a free, well done haircut). However there was one person in the group who had never asked for such; Crona, who just as ze awoke was greeted by Maka taking a moment out of preparing breakfast to talk “Your hair's starting to look all scruffy, Crona,” she mentioned playfully to hir “When's the last time you got a haircut?” she asked turning back to the breakfast. Crona stood there, arm across chest to grip hir other arm out of nervousness “Well...” ze started before looking down at hir feet and continuing “...I've... never really had a proper haircut...” Maka stopped once more to show her shocked face “Then how come you're hair looks like it was at least kind of styled?”  
“Well, part of it was Ragnarok pulling out my hair when he'd get mad at me... and then I, I kind of just straightened it out sometimes... But Lady Medusa would have never let me do something like get my hair cut properly.”  
“In that case you should let Kid cut it,” Soul interrupted slightly yawning “He always cuts your hair if you ask 'I would never deny anyone of sharing the joy that is symmetry'” he mocked “Something along those lines. But no-one actually bothers to keep it the way he cuts it.” He explained trailing off into a laugh, Crona thought about what Soul and Maka had said respectively over breakfast before coming to the conclusion that “If you're sure he won't mind... I... I guess I could ask him to...as long as he doesn't mind...”

Around an hour had passed and Death the Kid was walking around the corridors alone, for once; Liz and Patty being preoccupied with something that he didn't really care to know about, so long as they weren't getting into trouble or anything. A few strides later and he heard a somewhat faint Maka “There he is, go ask him now!” Kid stopped upon hearing her and looked in the direction of the voice only to be met with Crona about half a meter away from him. Kid, shocked, jumped at the sudden androgyne before him; slightly out of breath he regained his composure “You scared the life out of me, Crona.” He said with a weak smile. Crona now panicking tried to apologise “I'm sorry, I only meant to- and then you- because I- and then... I'm sorry I'll just leave.” Ze headed back before feeling a hand on hir shoulder, which promptly had hir turned around looking at Kid again “Don't worry about it” he reassured hir “What did you want to ask me?”  
“Well you see... Soul said you cut hair...”  
“That I do, I would never deny anyone-” He paused a moment realising he was getting carried away “Sorry, go on.”  
“And well, Maka said that I... kinda had scruffy looking hair... s-so, I was wondering if you w-would maybe cut it for me. If you don't mind... but if you do that's fine...” before ze could ramble anymore Kid interjected “I'd love to... but I already have plans for after school today, sorry.” Crona half-heartedly accepted this (mainly just because ze wasn't inconveniencing him) and simply replied with “Oh... okay then.” Crona then headed back over to Maka and Soul “So? What'd he say?” Crona moping looked at the two of them and explained that he said he was busy. “Oh, I see...” Maka said, “Well we could always go to a proper hairdressers?”  
“Yeah...” Soul added “But we could just ask if Liz and Patty know what Kid's supposed to be doing, we might be able to help him out or something.”  
“That's... actually a good idea Soul” Maka returned “Let's ask at Lunch.”  
“Don't sound so surprised when I come up with a good idea.” Soul said disgruntled “I will as soon as it's not surprising.”

It was Lunch now, and the Trio were looking for Liz and Patty. After a few minutes of looking they eventually saw them along with Kid himself eating on one of the balconies, Liz was first to notice them approach “Oh hey!”  
“Hi,” Maka returned “We're glad we found you guys, Crona might not have asked; but I was interested in what it was you were busy doing so that you couldn't cut hir hair?”  
“Well I was going to help Liz and Patty with whatever took them all morning to do, I figured they might want help”  
“Oh really?” Patty asked “Didn't we tell that we finished it all in the morning, that's why we took so long.” Kid, somewhat surprised to hear this simply replied “Oh.”  
“Well, this is great news then,” Maka said getting the attention of Kid “This means you can cut Crona's hair for hir then.”  
“I guess it does... did you want to come by the Manor and have it done there or?...”  
“That's sounds good, Soul and I will drop hir off at yours later. Five-ish?”  
“Sure, that sounds great.” Kid said, setting it in stone.

It was just going half four and Kid was still pacing, unsure as to why he was so nervous “I cut peoples hair all the time, why now? Ze's just like anybody else... well maybe a bit more meek... but still.” He prattled on. Before he knew it they'd turned up at ten to five “They're early.” he said thinking aloud, partially ravaged with anxiety for a non-apparent reason... and also simply pleased that they were punctual. Regardless of his discontent he mandatorily headed towards the door, seeing Maka and Crona standing on his porch “Sorry that we're early,” Maka told him “Crona really couldn't wait to get hir first haircut.” Upon hearing that Kid visibly became stiff from yet another shock caused by Crona today. Maka, noticing the quite astonished face of Kid's commented “Didn't ze tell you this was hir first haircut?” He simply shook his head side to side before she chuckled slightly “Oh well, at least you know now. Anyway, I'll leave hir in your care for now,” she turned to Crona, still shyly looking towards hir feet, “Do you want me to come get you or would you rather walk back yourself?”  
“I can make my own way back...” ze spoke with a slight whisper “If you're sure.” She added “Well, I'll see you back at the flat then!” She said starting to walk away. Kid was beginning to panic in his head a little as he had his already overbearing nervousness (for an unbeknownst to him reason) and now he also had the worry that he could screw up Crona's first haircut “U-um...” he heard hir voice softly speak up breaking him out of his stupor “I'm so sorry Crona I spaced out for a moment there. Please, come in.”  
“Thank you.” Ze said entering the manor. Concluding that there was nothing he could do about an unknown problem, after closing the door Kid decided to bite the bullet “Shall we get started then?”

They entered Kid's room, making the love of symmetry he had all the more obvious as everything in the room met the definition of the word itself, only being broken as he got out the scissors and such for hir haircut and got a slightly larger mirror from his closet. He sat Crona down and put the cutting cape and collar on hir “Is that all comfortably on you? Please let me know if it isn't before we start.” Taking as much time as he could to try and calm himself “Yeah, it's fine.” After getting conformation he reached for the scissors and brush. But before he could start he noticed that Crona had his eyes scrunched up, closed; unsure if ze was completely comfortable after all Kid decided to ask “Are you _sure_ you're comfortable with this?”  
“Mm-hm, why do ask?” Crona said, eyes still closed “Well... it looked like you were... well, almost in pain over it because you're eyes were so tightly closed.”  
“Oh!” Ze exclaimed realising the source of confusion “That's just because I don't want to see it until it's all finished, like a before and after.” Feeling somewhat foolish for misunderstanding hir sweet childishness he simply laughed slightly continuing with “Okay then.” Now it was time to truly cut hir hair 'Okay just cut the split ends first.' He thought to himself 'There may be an unreasonable amount of pressure for no reason on you right now, but you should still be able to do at least that much.' As he continued on he started to cut off slightly more hair at a time, as he got into the flow of it more and more, before eventually finishing. It was at this point that Kid realised he had simply made it look more like how ze used to look, essentially making hir look the same way only simply more kempt. He tried looking for breaks in symmetry but for some reason couldn't bring himself to change it's current state. After a few minutes of standing there doing nothing he removed the cape and collar and managed to get out “Th-there, done.” still not sure if he really meant that. Crona waiting for around half an hour opened up his eyes to see his freshly cut hair “I'll grab the smaller mirror so you can see the back,” He let hir know grabbing the aforementioned mirror “And... that's the back.” He said rotating the mirror to get a good angle of his left side before doing the same on the right. Waiting for some kind of input Kid decided to speak up “So? What do you think, be honest?”  
“It- it looks nice.” Ze said with a slight croak in hir throat “It definitely looks a lot better...”  
“You're sure?” Kid asked, being told a different story from hir voice. “I'm sure, thank you.” Ze said standing up “I should probably head back home now, it's getting late...”  
“It's not even half five yet, is it?” Kid, confused, questioned “Well, still I think I'll go; thank you again...” ze said with a slight mumble as ze headed towards the door. Kid left the room after hir but by the time he'd gotten out of his room he heard the front door close.

It was genuinely late by now, but Kid still couldn't shake the feeling that he'd ruined Crona's hair from hir reaction. Still not quite sure why he couldn't bring himself to make it symmetrical at the time he got up out of bed thinking that if he wasn't going to sleep he could at least grab a snack or something. Heading towards the kitchen he was met by Liz “What are you doing up Kid?” opening the fridge he explained “I couldn't get to sleep, and you?”  
“I'm always up around this time, I usually sleep about...” she paused looking at the laptop she had on the table, which Kid (sleep deprived) had only noticed himself at this point “Ten, twenty minutes from now? But going back to you,” she said as he sat down after fruitlessly looking through the fridge “It's unlike you to be kept awake, something on your mind?” playing with his fingers he attempted to reply before being cut off “And don't even try to lie and say there isn't.” much to the surprise of Kid “What do you mean?”  
“You always do that with your fingers when you don't want to talk about something, and lie about nothing being on your mind; you learn things being someone's weapon for a while.” She said with a sly smile on her face. Getting over the embarrassment of having that pointed out to him, he decided there wasn't really any point in hiding it “Well you know how I cut Crona's hair earlier today?”  
“Yeah, what did you mess it up or something?”  
“Well... not quite. I did hir split ends first of course and tried to style it...”  
“Tried to? You didn't then?”  
“Well, I cut it to how it used to look before it looked anywhere near as scruffy...” he stopped trying to make the words come out “And?” Liz asked unsure of what was to come “...I couldn't bring myself to make it symmetrical, it was as if... as if...”  
“It already looked perfect as it was?”  
“Exactly!” He shouted before remembering it was the dead of the night “I see... do you know _why_ you felt that way?” Kid puzzled by the implication returned “No... should I?”  
“Maybe not,” Liz teased “But don't worry, you're not a freak of nature for thinking that way. Also if you're really that worried just ask hir tomorrow, maybe ze just found it difficult to get used to having less hair than before.” Kid, now feeling a little better – if slightly confused still – stood up “Yeah, I guess so... well that's made me feel a bit better actually, I think I'll try going back to sleep. Thank you, Liz.” He said pushing his chair back towards the table “Don't sweat it, after all it's not your fault you like how ze looks.” She said with a slight snigger “Well I'd hardly put it that way.” Kid said retiring to his bedroom.

It was the next day and it felt all too soon for Kid, still only getting a few hours as opposed to his usual sleep “Did you not sleep well?” Patty asked as they walked up to the school “No, not really. Is it that obvious?”  
“Not really, your eyes just looked a little tired was all.” She smiled “Well, I guess that's not too bad then.” He said still hoping that yesterday was all but a misunderstanding that was sorted out by now.  
As they got to the school they met by Maka seemingly waiting there “Hey Maka who are you wait-” was as far as Kid got before the chop met his head, making him all but unconscious “That's what get you get!” She almost screamed at him. Being helped up by Liz and Patty, he coughed feeling as if his inside had all been moved down a few inches ending up to only be able to get out “F-for what... exactly?...”  
“For upsetting Crona!” She stated as if plain as day “Why would you-”  
“I upset hir? How-” he stopped again to have a small fit of coughs “How did I do that?”  
“Ze said that ze'd bothered you and that because of that you didn't bother to finish and make it symmetrical like you do with everyone else. And I can't exactly say ze's lying when hir hair looks like it does.” She explained still louder than usual “Even if Crona maybe decided to change it after the way you did it orignially, ze was still looking forward to receiving what you give to everyone else.”  
“It isn't like that at all,” Kid argued “Please, where is ze? If that's what ze thinks I need to explain to hir the truth!” Maka, taken aback, thought for a moment. “Okay I'll let you talk to hir... but if I hear that you upset hir again-”  
“I know, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing on purpose never mind by accident. Now where is ze?”  
“Ah...” she said looking away slightly “Because I didn't stay with hir waiting for you here... I kinda don't know...” Kid thought for a moment, taking into account the time “Well, it may be too late to start looking now... We'll all search at Lunch if we don't see hir before then, agreed?” The three girls nodded “I would get Soul to help but he's behind on work again, so he'll be preoccupied for today... maybe tomorrow at this rate...” Maka sighed.

Lunch came around and true to their plan they met in the courtyard before setting off in a direction, with the instruction to call one another if they find hir and to meet up regardless on a predetermined balcony. They trekked through the halls looking in rooms ze have might be in, before reaching the time they'd agreed on “Anything?” Maka asked Liz and Patty, to which they each (respectively) shook their heads “Well we did agree to have Lunch at this time...” Kid commented “But I can't eat knowing ze's more than likely hiding somewhere because of me... I'm going to keep looking”  
“Then we'll join-”  
“No,” Kid interrupted “You should all eat, it's my fault so I'll continue looking.” He said before taking off to try and find the androgyne once more. Maka sat down still surprised by his adamancy that he was responsible as well as his attitude towards feeling he had to continue searching “What's up with him today?”  
“Well, he was actually pretty worried that he might have done something wrong yesterday” Patty mentioned “So to have his fears confirmed... I mean he ended up losing sleep over a 'maybe' so it's not weird to see him freaking out now.”  
“I see,” Maka replied trying to take it all in “So do you know _why_ he didn't do it how he usually does? I was really surprised that Kid didn't make something symmetrical.” Liz snickered slightly making Patty and Maka turn towards her “I happened to catch him up, going to the kitchen, while I was still awake. From what I gathered he may have found something which managed to take his mind off symmetry, because he genuinely couldn't bring himself to 'ruin' how 'perfect' his hair looked as it was... But I could be wrong, I guess up to them to see where this goes.” The two other girls looked at her only half sure they understood what she was on about before Maka had a eureka moment “I think I might know where Crona is!” She said packing her lunch and getting ready to leave “I might be a little while, if anyone asks say I went home ill or something along those lines.” her voice trailing off as she went down the corridors.

Kid was still worried, having to sit through his classes without knowing where ze was; it made him nigh on terrified. And he still had no idea why. “It doesn't make sense, sure I don't want any of my friends to be missing, but somehow I'm worrying so much. I just don't get it!” he said raising his voice and making his fist meet the wall beside him “Well if you're that angry I'll take Crona home till you've calmed down.” Maka teased surprising Kid whilst simultaneously making him turn to see her with a timid Crona behind her “You found hir! Where-”  
“If you want to know ask hir yourself.” She said before looking at Crona once more to reassure hir that it would all be fine, before leaving Kid to explain it all. “Crona I'm so sorry.” He said travelling down the corridor to talk to hir properly “You don't have to apologise... I said I liked it didn't I?...” croaky throat audible once more “Maka already told me you were upset by how I did it.”  
“That's just me being an idiot...” ze said with a slight sniffle “I just shouldn't have bothered-”  
“That's not it at all!” Kid very nearly shouted, surprising Crona showing hir face. Hir eyes were teary and hir face red “I'm sorry was it me shouting? Please don't cry, here take these tissues.”  
“It wasn't you...” ze said taking the tissues and making hirself slightly more presentable “Like I say it's my fault...”  
“You don't understand Crona,” Kid began to explain “When you first asked me I was genuinely planning to help Liz and Patty, but after not needing to I fully intended to cut your hair... but when I was waiting for you to turn up I was a little nervous (in fact I still don't really know why), and then I found out it was your _first_ haircut. It was a lot of pressure to me.”  
“I'm sorry for causing you so much annoyance.”  
“Again it's not your fault,” Kid assured hir “It's something I needed to deal with and I started to by managing to cut your hair.”  
“Then why didn't you-” ze was cut off by the boy once more “I don't know... I looked at your hair and when I saw any breaks in symmetry... it was as if it was already symmetrical; already...” he stopped, realising what he was about to say, but told himself if he didn't explain then it would be a worse outcome than the embarrassment. And so with his somewhat blushing face he continued “...as if it was already perfect how it is now... I hope you accept that explanation as well as this apology for making you feel as bad as I have. I'm sorry.” A second or two had passed before he could seemingly hear Crona crying again rushing over to hir he raised up hir face to apologise once more but instead of the expected tearful face, he saw a smiling, lightly laughing face; which he felt ended all too soon as Crona moved his hand from hir face, breaking him out of his daze. “If that's how you say it is...” Crona mumbled, still sniffling here and there “Then I believe you, Kid.”  
“If you want I can try and cut it again and make symmetrical this time?”  
“That's okay, if you say it's fine the way it is I think I can deal with it... so...” ze stopped and squirmed a little before almost tackling Kid with a hug “Thank you...” a few moments passed and Crona realising Kid wasn't returning the hug backed away quickly unsure if ze'd accidentally crossed a line ze didn't know about. Looking up to the, still frozen, Kid ze noticed his face was almost pure red “Are you okay Kid? I'm sorry if I accidentally upset you. Are you ill? You're face is all red!” He finally gained consciousness and returned with “Well, if that's all sorted I guess I'll see you tomorrow shall I? At school I mean... because we both come here, to school. And... yeah... so, see you.” He dashed off slightly, wondering what had come over him: why was he so happy; why was his heart beating so fast; why could he not get hir face out of his head. 'It must be the surprise of it all,' he told himself 'Yes that must be it, ze doesn't smile a lot so it took me by surprise. Plus I'm very seldom hugged, so it was simply the shock and embarrassment of receiving one in general.' By the time he'd reached these conclusions he was back at the manor, where he was met by Liz “Oh hey! Did it all go well?” He turned face still red as can be and slightly out of breath only replying with “I think so, it was a bit of a blur...” before going to his room. “It looks like my guess might have been right after all. Especially with how clueless he is.” Liz said to herself laughing about his 'cluelessness'.


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of winter and Kid's ill. Let's hope he's the only one who feels feverishly hot!

It was the beginning of winter and although it still wasn't all that cold everybody could tell it was all the same, mainly because of the distinct lack of people. Being that the majority of the time it was very sunny and at least warm if not hot, when it became cold most people became ill, if only for a few weeks total, as they got used to the cold; unfortunately though, this year it was a little different as the usually perfectly healthy 'never had a cold' Death the Kid, was sick for the first two weeks and so far showed no signs of getting better. “Did you want us to visit again today?” Maka asked Liz and Patty sitting there along with Soul, Black Star, Crona and Tsubaki “You can if you want,” Liz mumbled finishing her lunch “But I think it was too much to have you all over so how about only a few today and other people later in the week?”  
“If that's the case then I'll go first! I'll make sure he knows he just needs to get over it by showing him how well _I_ am!” Black Star declared “In that case I'll go along as well.” Tsubaki added “Okay that's fine but try not to be as loud as last time, I swear you made him _worse_ shouting that much.” Patty added causing the group to laugh, apart from a displeased Black Star who instead went off arguing with those who were criticising him. As lunch came to a close they all packed up Crona being the last, as ze was staring into space “Crona, hey!” Maka said waving a hand in front of hir face making hir get confused “You were completely out of it.”  
“Oh, sorry about that.”  
“It's okay, but make sure you hurry up it's almost time for class and we don't want to be late. I'll walk slowly so you can catch up 'kay?” To which ze nodded and promptly started to pack away before quickly trying to catch up with Maka.

School had finished and Liz and Patty along with Black Star and Tsubaki were at Kid's place much to the annoyance of Kid once Black Star opened his mouth, as much as Tsubaki tried to keep him under control; but while all that went on Maka, Crona and Soul were just reaching the flat themselves. Soul went straight to the TV turning it on before sitting down to check what was on, Maka looked through the cupboards seeing what they could all have for dinner, as well if they needed to go and shop for anything. Crona, who would usually join Soul and watch cartoons if he said nothing was on that he wanted to watch, instead went straight to hir room. Ze entered, sat on the bed and grabbed a pillow cuddling it tightly; in fact – ze noticed – tighter than usual, as if missing something. As if missing someone. But before ze could conclude who or what, Maka had the door ajar and was knocking lightly “Can I come in?” She asked quite quietly so as to not disturb hir too much “You look deep in thought.” She pointed out, walking into the room, smiling “Yeah, I guess I am kind of... I just feel like something's missing lately...”  
“Maybe it's Kid,” she suggested “After all I think most of us don't like it when one of the group's ill, or gone for too long in general.”  
“I guess...” ze admitted “But I've felt weirder, like it's almost painful... maybe I'm just being stupid...”  
“I doubt it's that,” she commented moving up the bed a little to give hir a small hug “How about we visit tomorrow, hmm?” Crona thought about it for a moment “And you're sure-”  
“Yes, I'm sure he won't mind a visit from us.”  
“...okay, if you're sure... then we could go tomorrow.”  
“Great, I hope you don't mind if Soul can't make it; he's got plans with Black Star tomorrow.”  
“That's fine,” ze said showing Maka a small smile “And I do feel a little better but... I'd still like to sit here a while, if that's okay...”  
“Of course it is.” She said standing up getting ready to leave “If you want anything let me know, okay?” To which Crona simply nodded. Upon her leaving Ragnarok emerged, and although he had been trained a little by this point meaning he would lay a finger on Crona close to never, he still had no problem expressing his opinion “You know it's obvious that you-”  
“Don't say anything like that, they might hear you!” Ze shout-whispered in reply “You can talk... but not about him, or at least not like that, okay?...”  
“What's in it for me?”  
“I can ask if Maka would make you something sweet?”  
“Hmm... I guess that'll do. But still why are you secretive about it? It's freaking obvious!”  
“Well it's mainly because I'm not sure how he'll take it... plus I know Maka's kind and all... but there's no guarantee that she'll look at me the same way afterwards...” Ze confessed  , burying hir face deeper into the pillow than before “Well as far as I'm concerned you're just a wuss.” Ragnarok told hir to which, after no reply, he then retreated back into Crona. Ze sat there a while longer, simply thinking to hirself, before deciding to go and watch TV as ze usually would, much to the pleasure of Soul who asked “Where've you been? You missed all the good stuff, you know.”

The school day had passed and Crona was almost dragging Maka along with how far ahead ze was on the way to Kid's manor, “What's your rush Crona?”  
“I'm not rushing... we're just not going to be able to stay as long at this rate...”  
“Well I'm sorry for wanting to wear fresh clothes after a long day.” She said with sarcasm in her voice “We're nearly there, plus we can stay pretty much as long as you like... within reason of course.” She said, and just as she had assured they were indeed close as they arrived within a few minutes “Oh good, you were still coming round; we were about to call and check.” Liz laughed opening the door. As they stepped into the foyer, it occurred to Maka that she'd not been here for a while “Wow! I barely remember it looking anything like this.” Which truth be told even Crona could agree with, being here not too long ago and still only just noticing things now “Oh, that's just some redecorating we've been doing.” Liz mentioned “Anyway, you're here to see the sick guy right? He's over here.” She said leading them to his room, Crona simply walking the same way ze remembered from the fateful day ze got hir hair cut. Knocking on the door Liz shouted slightly through to the room “Are you decent in there?” Followed by the sound of material being moved and the reply “Yes of course I am.” To which she opened the door. As they entered, the room appeared – at least in as many cases as possible – to still be symmetrical, apart from a few tissues lying around as well as Kid's attire hung up on the side of the room “So why are his clothes over there... and why did you ask if he was 'decent'?” Maka dared to ask “Because he has a fever and feels really hot at the moment, and as much as we've told him he needs to sweat it out, he said if he was going to-”  
“Then I wasn't going to ruin perfectly good clothes.” Kid finished “However I still have my dignity, I'm not quite bare you'll be happy to know.” Which truth be told they were happy to hear “Well good. Anyway sorry we're so late; is there anything I could do to make up for it?”  
“Actually I was about to start dinner,” Liz mentioned “If you want you can help me, and Patty, cook if you like (if I can find her)? Although obviously I know you came here to see Kid so...”  
“I'm sure it''ll be fine,” Maka reassured “Crona's here so he won't be lonely. You're fine with this, right Kid?”  
“If it means I get to rest, have a meal and have company by all means continue.” He said, noticeably less tolerant than usual. Once they had left Kid turned to Crona “I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you were okay with this.”  
“It's fine. But you're the one who's ill, so you shouldn't be worrying... would you like me to replace the cloth on your forehead?”  
“Oh, sure.” He said realising he was worrying too much considering he was in a worse state physically right now. As ze took the cloth off of his head Kid let off a slight shiver, causing hir to become worried, though short lived once Kid told hir “It's okay it just felt a little weird is all.” hearing this ze continued and dipped the cloth into the water at the foot of the bed (once again in the middle, so as to make it symmetrical) before ringing it out slightly and gently placing it back on his forehead to which he let out a rather joyous sigh. Eyes closed, it wasn't long before he found himself asleep, seeing this Crona headed to the kitchen to help prepare the dinner in any way ze could.

Around an hour passed before Crona returned hoping that maybe Kid was awake so that they could talk a little, as well as simply let him know the meal was nearly ready. But as ze entered Kid was still fast asleep, in a now slowly getting darker room and so ze turned on the bedside lamps. Crona went and sat down in the seat ze was in before, beside Kid, and got comfortable. A minute or two passed before Kid turned over – making him face away from Crona – messing up his hair fairly visibly; Crona leaned over and somewhat timidly moved some of the hair out of his face before hearing a very faint mumbling coming from Kid “Are you awake?” Crona asked, assuming ze had awoken him “I w... t... me...” at this point Crona figured he must have been slightly awake or simply talking in his sleep but regardless continued to ask what he was trying to say before eventually receiving “I want... you, to hug me again...” Surely ze had heard wrong, the last hug sent him into shock and then running home, he must have meant another person “Who do you want to hug you, Kid?” Ze asked, still not wanting to disappoint if ze could help it. Again taking a few attempts for him to say it coherently Crona waited before hearing “You... I want  _you_ to hug me..” He must have been dreaming he was talking to someone else, as far Crona was concerned. However being that ze didn't want to cause Kid to feel worse; ze thought about it a little while, it wasn't like ze didn't want to. In fact as Crona thought about it more ze realised that before a decision had been reached ze was already starting to hug him, to which the still really very much asleep Kid took his bare arm out of the cover to lay atop hir arm. As much as hir heart was pumping and this felt amazing ze knew it would be more than a bit awkward to have Kid wake up like this as well as anybody else walk in on them like this; carefully removing his arm from hirs, Crona sat back down calming hirself. As ze sat there it eventually came to Crona's attention that the arm being above the covers revealed some of his back as well as the full amount of his neck – which upon Kid's awakening was quickly covered up by the covers once more. “Oh hey...” ze said still slightly out of breath “...did you have a good sleep?...”  
“Actually,” Kid said sitting up, duvet still covering him “I had a couple of dreams... you were in one of them in fact.”  
“Oh right...” that was all ze had to say in return, still assuming he was referring to a different dream but equally excited by the possibility ze was in the dream ze thought it was. Realising ze was becoming redder by the second Crona left for the door explaining “I'll... I'll let you get dressed... we're having dinner soon...” before closing the door behind hir. Soon enough they began eating around the dining table and found themselves fully enjoying the bountiful meal before them; eventually though that had to leave, even if it was Friday they still wanted to not have to sleep in _too_ much on the weekend. 

Morning had dawned and Maka was first up as usual, and upon hearing a door open greeted them “Morning Cro- Oh!” She said surprised when met by Soul “It's unlike you to be up earlier than Crona.” She teased, “What's the occasion?”  
“Nothing special, this is when I normally get up.” Soul explained pointing towards the clock on the wall, which justified his words. “Huh...” she wondered over to Crona's door before knocking “Crona? You awake?... You alright?” A little time passed before ze appeared at the door; paler than ever, with such a temperature that ze was radiating with heat “I'm not sure,” ze stopped, needing to take another breath “That I feel all that well.” Crona managed to get out, and just in time as shortly afterwards hir legs gave way slightly. Soul carried hir back to bed before going to wash to make sure he didn't get sick himself. Maka came in a few minutes later with some soup on a tray “I know soup's not your favourite thing, but it's good for you. I'll pick something up from the shops when I'm out okay?” Crona nodded “So how do you feel exactly?”  
“Well apart from feeling hot... I'm also quite out of breath... I'm not used to being ill... But apart from that... I think it's just a normal cold...” Maka stood up after hearing hir out “I see. Well, if you get any worse be sure to call me or Soul. We'll try and make sure we're not out too long anyway, but we did agree to meet with the others... though there's still enough time to cancel if-” Crona attempted to cut her off but was instead stopped hirself as ze went into a fit of coughs “No, you made a promise so keep it; I'd go too still if my legs would let me.”  
“Yeah, but there's no way we'd let you leave looking that ill anyway,” Soul said standing in the doorway dressed ready to leave “Just try and rest up while we're out.”  
“I will.” Crona assured before watching them leave. Ze looked at the soup and ate as much as ze could but ended up leaving about a quarter of it, Crona took the tray and put it on the floor beside hir and decided that ze'd try and get some sleep, as per recommendation from Soul.

The weekend passed and Kid was back to standard health and so ventured back into school only to be met by some slightly sombre faces “Hey, what's with everyone's expressions? Did I miss something?” Kid questioned, worried something might had happened “Crona's been ill over the weekend, and is ill today too...” Tsubaki explained to which the rest of the group nodded in agreement. “It's nothing too serious is it?” Kid worried, only just finding out “Well...” Maka started “It isn't really, but it's more how _badly_ it's affecting hir.”  
“How so?” He asked continuing to want to understand the severity of the situation. “ Well you know how you were ill and you could kinda put put up with it?” Soul put it to him “Imagine feeling about the same but also with a weaker body and... well, a much weaker mind...” Hearing this made Kid want to argue and defend Crona... but what he said was true, and in actuality was not so much mean as simply hard to accept, “I think I understand what you mean. Would it be possible to see hir? After all ze did come to see me when I was in a similar situation.” 'Though thinking about it did ze maybe catch it from me?' He thought to himself realising he now needed to go if only to apologise “I'm not sure it's a great idea for you to go, Kid.” Liz mentioned “After all you've just gotten over being ill yourself.”  
“Oh please,” he contested “I'm ill once in however many years, and you start to treat me as if I'm _prone_ to getting ill; I'll be fine. But all the same, I won't come if you think I'd be a bother.” He said directing the last sentence towards Maka and Soul “I wouldn't have thought so, in fact it might make things easier because we were given a job to do again tonight and we were afraid we'd have to turn it down. But if you're there ze will have someone around, so sure.” Hearing Maka say this gave him some comfort and he promptly thanked her before asking what time he should turn up. They began talking for a little, while making the plans, before school properly started and then headed to class.

It was about an hour after school and Kid was ready, he had changed into more casual clothes and was standing outside the apartment door. He checked he had everything once again, most of which was food and such that Maka wanted him to get because they would be busy, and then he knocked on the door. He rapped only twice before the door opened, “Oh good, you're here; you were gonna be late soon, I would've been surprised if the 'mighty' Death the Kid was late.” Soul sniggered “Well, you can put most of that down to my errands.”  
“Sure, sure, whatever you say.” Soul continued, purposefully trying to wind him up. “Oh hey! Did you get everything alright? I'm sorry that I made you have to do all this just to visit Crona.” Maka said worried slightly that she was asking a lot. “It's fine, you had your reasons after all,” He clarified, setting the bag on the table “Is ze asleep or not?”  
“I'm not sure, ze was kind of napping, I guess, last that I saw. But anyway we've got to head out, we should be back about seven, latest eight; but if we're later than that we'll let you know. See ya!” Maka parted. Kid closed the door behind them and not two seconds had passed before Crona cried out for Maka, and so he went to hir room. He slowly opened the door before asking mid-way “Is it okay for me to come in?” To which there was a muffled cacophony of Crona flailing around slightly as ze pulled the duvet up and simply inquired “W-why are you here, Kid?”  
“Did Maka not say I was coming round?”  
“Oh...” ze thought back slightly, “She did mention she was going out... and that someone was coming round I think, but I was half asleep at the time...” Kid smiled a little at the miscommunication and apologised on behalf of Maka “It's fine Kid, you did nothing wrong after all.”  
“Well it might be my fault you got sick,” Kid started, reminding Crona of the hug he gave hir when ze visited, turning hir even hotter and redder “Because after all you spent a good amount of the day looking after me when I was ill. So this is both an apology for making you ill and a thank you for when you cared for me.”  
“I see...” was all Crona could really reply. “Is there anything you want, by the way? Something to eat, a change of clothes; name it.” Ze was taken by surprise a little as Kid became very forward in his want to help, “Well, if you could make me something that's easy going on my throat... I'd appreciate that...” ze suggested with hoarseness in hir voice “Okay then, I'll get started right away.” Kid stood up heading out to the kitchen “Also!” Crona struggled to shout, have a bit of a crack is hir voice as ze said it “Make sure not to come in... not until I say you can...” Kid understood that ze was probably going to get changed and replied with “Okay, I'll make sure to knock then.” Before returning to head to the kitchen.

Ten to fifteen minutes later and Crona's meal was ready and just as Kid promised he knocked before entering “You can come in.” He could hear faintly and so opened the door “Here you go, I assumed there was only this tray; if there's another you prefer I can get it.”  
“No, that's the one.” ze informed him with a slight smile as ze was given hir meal, “Good, well I'll let you get started with it; I'm going to find something to read. Maka won't mind if I fetch something from the living room will she?” Crona shook hir head, sitting up “Good to hear, if you finish before I'm back feel free to rest, okay?” Ze only returned with “I will.” And then Kid headed out of the room. After searching through a lot of reading material he finally settled on a book which he'd read before, and headed back into Crona's room. As he entered he noticed that ze was fast asleep and one of hir arms was out of the duvet, “You'll get cold at this rate.” Kid said aloud and went to tuck hir arm in but once he was closer he noticed something on the arm. It'd gotten dark and so needed to turn on a light, so when he switched the lamp on he finally saw what is was on hir arm, a sudden palpable weight landed deep within him, as he saw some scars on hir arm. He wasn't sure if they were just accidental, they were caused by hir or even caused by someone else, but regardless he knew it wasn't something he was supposed to see and so covered hir up, unsure of what to do. He thought for a while and decided not to ignore it but simply let it be for now, ze probably didn't want to talk about it to begin with; never mind when ze was ill on top of that. He also decided that he wouldn't tell Maka right now, she was most likely under stress from looking after Crona, he didn't want to cause more worry. But none of these thoughts changed how surprised Kid was that it hurt so much to see hir like that. He felt like something was hurting him from the inside and was trying to burst out like a knife mid penetration. He calmed himself and waited till Soul and Maka got home, Crona slept the rest of his stay and then he said goodbye and headed home. Kid didn't end up getting much sleep that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long e_o I wish I had a good excuse, but not really OTL but if anyone thought I didn't like this story and/or gave up, don't fret. I don't know if the next chapter will be soon or not, but right now I have 4 (maybe 5) chapters at least in mind, and even then I don't plan to finish it until I have a good place to do so. if anyone has any specific things they'd like to see appear (or even as an entire chapter) let me know!


	3. That Night They Spent Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid's used to throwing parties, but will he be able to deal with a sleepover?

Days, but not yet weeks, had passed since Crona had gotten over being ill and the group was once again properly together. As they, once again, sat out on one of the balconies of the DWMA sitting on the stone benches with feet against the tiled floor, on yet another sunny (but fairly brisk) day. The group was in full flow and filled with talk of meeting up, what work they were stuck on in class as well as general chit-chat. Eventually they had all finished eating and it was almost time for class, so they decided to head back a little earlier. As Kid got up to leave he was stopped by a lone Crona “Oh! I thought you left with Maka.” Kid clarified in his surprise, to which Crona shook hir head and told him “I wanted to talk to you... alone, I mean...” this left Kid with an increased pulse to which he had no explanation “I see, was there a topic you had in mind?”  
“Yes,” ze said almost too quickly in worry “It wasn't just spur of the moment, I should have said earlier I-”  
“Calm down, Crona.” Kid asked soothingly “It's fine either way; now what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“...Well, I know it must have been a pain to look after me... and I probably disturbed your schedule, when you came to visit me.”  
“Not at all.” Kid assured hir “You say that, but I still feel bad so... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, maybe...” there was a slightly longer pause than usual, where Crona tried to bring hirself to talk “Maybe, meeting up? If you don't mind of course!”  
“Hmm...” Kid took a moment to think “Truth be told, Crona, it did occur to me that the only times we've really been together properly, have been situations like the previous weeks.” Kid replied “So actually, meeting up with one another is a very nice idea.” Kid attempted to still seem as calm as possible still being almost painfully aware of them still being alone. As he finished his sentence he felt himself become immune to the cold, as the smile on Crona's face from his answer sent him into enough heat to convince him it was the middle of summer as opposed to winter. “So that's why you're still here.” Maka added, only appearing once they'd finished “You should have said earlier, Crona. I was worried where you went.” Kid tried to agree with her but before he could was interrupted by Maka continuing with “Also, if you want to meet up you should do it at the weekend: that way you can stay round the for the night,” Crona's already happy face was met with a racing heart of hir own at the mention of a sleepover “Assuming that it's fine with you Kid?” Truth be told Kid wasn't sure about hosting a sleepover, but when the blushing, hopeful face of hirs turned to meet his, it was almost unfair “If it's at the weekend, I should be more than capable of managing to do such a thing, after all the mansion's big enough for more than two.” He said acting as if he was unaffected by the androgyne and hir excitement “Oh? I never said it had to be your place... though you do raise a good point. If you're both fine with it, then there's no harm done I guess.” She smiled, happy that it had all been agreed upon.

Kid returned home, already trying to think ahead for the coming weekend which he now had plans for, opening the door he passed through the foyer and though the monotone corridors of Gallows Mansion until reaching his room. After a slight change of clothes, essentially appearing the same but without a suit-jacket or tie, he headed towards the kitchen only to meet Patty along the way “Oh hey, Kid! What's got you so happy?” Puzzled, Kid looked at her “Whatever do you mean? Do I appear happier than usual?”  
“Well, kinda, yeah. Did anything interesting happen today?”  
“Not especially, a few weird things in class but that's hardly new.”  
“Then... did you make some nice plans? Like meeting up Soul for a change or?...” Kid thought for a moment before remembering that, along with still needing to work out what they'd do, he had indeed made plans “The only plans I made were with Crona, ze (with some help from Maka) suggested we hang out at the weekend. Ze's even sleeping over...” He stopped and began to wonder before adding “But even then that still wouldn't explain why you thought I was happy, would it?” Patty shocked by such a reveal, just lied “No you're right, there's nothing special about that.”  
“I know, I mean if anything it means I have a lot of work to do.”  
“Exactly!” She agreed half-heartedly “I'm gonna go see Liz, see ya around.”  
“See you later” Kid said heading back in the direction of his room. Patty, seeing he was gone, rushed to see her sister “Liz! Liz!” She shouted opening the door to their room “What? What is it?”  
“You're never gonna guess what I just saw and heard. Kid was really happy when he came into the kitchen!”  
“...right?” Liz replied somewhat confused by where this was going “And when I asked him _why_ , he said he didn't know but then when he thought about it he told me...” at this point Liz was interested and waited for her to continue “...he told me that he and Crona are having a sleepover at the weekend!” This put a shot of energy into Liz as she, along with Patty, started to squeal and laugh over Kid's inability to see what's in front of him.

A couple of days planning later and it was Friday, much to the happiness of Crona who had expressed hir anticipation since it'd been planned originally. In each and every class, while still paying attention, Crona visibly couldn't wait. Eventually the school day ended and most had gone home; Kid being one of the few left: being the son of Death can be a bit of a hassle when it comes to work. Kid was used to this and thought nothing of it anymore, but was surprised when he was met by a face he'd never seen around the school premises at this time “Crona? What are you still doing here? And at this time?” Before ze could answer he immediately began to worry, asking “Did something happen? Did you get into trouble? Did-” he stopped noticing the lilac haired androgyne was trembling slightly from being interrupted so suddenly “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself... but still why are you here, as well as alone?”  
“I-I wanted to... talk about tomorrow with you... b-but I knew that you'd be here pretty late, so I told Maka to go on ahead a little while ago...”  
“I see. Well, you didn't have to wait for me; you could have invited me round or asked me during the day, you know.” At this Crona became nearly scarlet coloured as hir face blushed furiously being noticeable even as ze stared at hir feet “W-well, I kinda thought that we could... maybe walk...” the rest being too soft to hear fully “I didn't catch the last part,” Kid started “Did you say you wanted to walk home together?” Crona nodded, whilst still not showing any more than ze had to of hir bright red face, making Kid's face also become flushed at the confirmation. “I see... well I see no reason not too. Shall we head off now then?” Crona conveyed hir reply in the same fashion as before, and they headed off.

They were about halfway towards Maka's apartment and Crona had loosened up a bit now replying in more than just nods and shakes of the head. Kid was telling hir some of the things he had planned, checking that Crona was fine with the activities in question each time and asking about what he could change when there was a problem. Further along the way, Crona started a topic hirself asking what kind of time Kid planned to go to sleep, saying that ze went to bed at nine. Kid thought about it for a minute and began to let hir know, he was about half way through explaining his sleep schedule when all of a sudden Crona, still staring at hir feet, tripped on a kerb. Reflexively Kid grabbed Crona by the hand, as well as catching hir by the waist and helped hir back unto hir feet. “You should look where you're going more often, you know.” Crona began to burn again being so close. Kid could almost feel hir burning up, in fact he _could_. It was at this moment he realised he was still holding hir hand and froze in panic unsure of what to do, regardless of the obvious solution to simply let go. It was at this point in time Ragnarok decided to make an appearance “You two gonna hold hands out here all day, or would you rather you got a room?” Kid dropped hir hand, placing his arm back alongside himself. Crona, now in less of an embarrassing position began to tell Ragnarok off “That's mean, say sorry to Kid you big meanie!”  
“No, no. It's alright; I was, in all fairness, holding onto your hand for longer than necessary.” Kid admitted “See it's fine you pipsqueak!” Ragnarok told Crona “It's still mean.”  
“Whatever.” And with that he returned back into Crona. “Sorry about that, Kid.”  
“It's okay, really...” the air became filled with awkwardness as the sun began to fully pass by the horizon. “Shall we continue on then? There's not much left to go after all and we don't want to be out till it's dark.” Crona nodded and gave a “Mmhm” and they headed off again. Crona began to look forwards, but out of habit eventually continued to stare at hir feet and soon after felt a hand grab hirs, looking in Kid's direction for the reason “If you're going to insist on staring at the floor, I'm going to insist you can't trip and hurt yourself. Is that something we can agree to?” he turned his head towards Crona for an answer to which ze turned away to face hir feet again. After nodding once more, Kid and Crona stayed as they were until they reached Maka's apartment. Kid then headed to his own place, and whilst his pulse slowly but surely calmed down to a normal pace, he realised he was unable to get Crona off of his mind 'This must just be because ze's coming round tomorrow and I'm still not a hundred percent finished, yes that must be it.' he told himself, not able to see another explanation, assuming finishing up the planing would rid him of these thoughts.

The day of the sleepover had arrived, it was very early afternoon and Kid was in a state of panic. He was pacing around constantly going over the check-lists in his mind “Who would have thought throwing a sleepover would be just as hard as a party... actually  _this_ may be harder...” Liz and Patty were fairly happy to not have to listen to his rambling, having decided to spend as much of the day as they could in their room, concluding that they wanted Kid and Crona to get as much, as Liz put it, 'alone time' as possible. A knock at the door came and Kid could tell it was Crona 'Ze's early it's only...' he turned his head to the clock and saw he'd spent more than a couple of hours pacing in the lobby and promptly (at the sound of a second set of knocks) got the door “You arrived at just about the time I was expecting you.” Kid welcomed, noticing he was only talking to Crona “Has Maka left already? I didn't think I took that long to get the door.” Crona shook hir head “She's been out with Soul on a mission today, that's why she suggested the sleepover for today...” Not more than a second had gone by before Kid entered a fit of worry “You were alone all day? You should have said; plus if I knew you were walking here by yourself I would have accompanied you.” Kid took a breath and attempting to continue, stopped at the site of Crona welling up. He thought about it and quickly got on his knees and apologised, “I'm sorry it's not really you fault I'm just a bit on edge because this is also my first sleepover I'm a little unsure of how to really act.” He confessed trying to give reason behind his actions. Crona sniffled a little before asking “It's your first sleepover too?” Kid nodded “I see,” ze began to laugh slightly still teary eyed “I'm nervous too... that's probably why I cried so suddenly so I'm sorry too.” Ze replied, bowing “You don't have to apologise for crying,” Kid got back up “Why don't we just ignore that and begin again like nothing ever happened?” Crona nodded with a smile “I'd like that.”

It was around eight and Crona had started to yawn a lot “Are you sure you'd not rather go to bed?” Kid asked again “I'm fine... I'll know when I'm tired enough to go to bed,” ze turned hir sleepy looking face towards Kid with a light smile “Don't worry about me too much.” Kid turned red and looked back at the screen, continuing the game they were playing, now hindered by a mass of thoughts. Maybe it was the drowsy look on hir face; maybe it was Crona being slightly more casual, but something was 'Cute?' he thought to himself 'I don't think I've ever seen anything as being _cute_... but it's almost the only word I can describe this as, ze's-' a message came up on the screen along with a voicing both saying “Player two wins!” Much to the delight of Crona, snapping Kid out of his train of thought “Okay then, rematch?” Crona went down to the aforementioned option and this went on for a small amount of time. About half an hour had passed and Crona let Kid know that ze was in fact tired now and so they headed off to bed “You go into my room and get settled I'll go grab the extra duvet and such.” Kid said before heading down a different corridor. Crona reached his room and opened it slowly 'I-I've never been in here alone before,' ze realised 'It's a little scary... but this room reminds of Kid too much to really be scared' ze thought whilst walking over to the chair where he did hir hair, before going over to the seat beside his bed and sitting down. Not long after Kid entered the room “I said you could get settled you know.”  
“But you were getting the extra stuff for me still...” Kid though about it a moment before chuckling slightly “Ah, I see, you misunderstood. You're sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on the floor.” Crona desperately tried to convince him otherwise but after no more than a few words was cut off by “I'm not going to sleep in my bed, so if you don't either; it'll go to waste.” Crona pouted slightly before giving Kid a thank you. “Right, now that's all settled. How about I go get changed and grab us a few light snacks, while you get changed in here?”  
“Okay then, but don't get too much... I don't want to anything to go to waste...” Kid acknowledged that and headed to the kitchen leaving Crona to get changed. A few minutes passed and Crona had finished changing, knowing Kid would be a little bit still (it being such a large mansion) ze sat down in the chair next to his bed again 'This is where Kid sleeps...' At first only touching the duvet, and the second hand connection that was there but eventually Crona caved in. Very tentatively ze leaned into the duvet and could smell a mix of freshly washed linen mixed with a stained smell of kid that Crona had come to love. But knowing Kid could return at any time ze pulled away and continued to wait for him to return.

Around another twenty minutes passed before kid returned “Sorry for taking so long, I got caught up talking to Liz and Patty.” He explained, coming in back first with a tray in his hands. He put it on the side before turning to see Crona sitting in the chair where ze had hir hair cut now, in a floral white coloured; long sleeved nightie, reducing Kid to a hot mess “Wow... since when did you have that?” Kid asked trying to disguise his embarrassment as curiosity “Maka got it for me, she said I should wear something nice for my first sleepover... why does it not suit me?”  
“No, it looks great.” Kid, still unsure of what to say exactly, repeated “Really... great.” This took Crona hirself by surprise not expecting such a response “O-oh... well th-thank you...” the room became silent “Um... I was going to ask... if you could brush my hair... because you do peoples hair I mean... so you probably do just the brushing part very well too...”  
“Yeah... I guess I should... I mean logically speaking... I don't really know all that well myself...” the room was filled with a thick air of awkwardness still. Kid grabbed the brush from the table and began to brush Crona's hair and around this time Crona noticed Kid's red face in the mirror 'Wait, since when's his face been red? Didn't he get a little red when he saw me in this?' the thought of Kid blushing over how ze looks sent hir into a fit of happy bashfulness 'No it's probably a love of it being symmetrical or something... though I've never seen that kind of reaction...' hir mind wondered for a while, which incidentally was what Kid himself was doing. 'Why am I so flustered? It's just a piece of clothing on a person...' he thought back to earlier '...Does this have something to do with that thought about hir being cute?' saying that, if only in his mind, changed him from being slightly calmer to an even hotter and redder mess than before. A few minutes had gone by and they both managed to make it through the ordeal with either passing out, a quick look at the time and they both agreed they should head to bed, even if they did plan to talk to each other for a little bit. The atmosphere was a lot calmer at this point and they both slowly but surely began to run out of topics as the night went on “By the way, you said that Maka got your nightie for you?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you not have a lot or did she just want to get something really special then?” Crona thought for a minute “Probably both, I don't have a lot of clothes to begin with...”  
“Well if you want to, we could always go and get some clothes together. We can invite the others if you want?” Crona smiled “Mm, that sounds nice... I'll think about it...” ze said trailing off into a yawn “You sound really tired, shall we actually sleep now?” Crona nodded while yawning once more and they both fell asleep within a few minutes.

In the middle of the night Crona had began to toss and turn side to side, at first not awaking Kid but soon enough the noise had built. Confused by the early wake up Kid looked for a source for the sound finding Crona being the cause, which in turn changed his opinion on the matter from wanting to go back to bed, to needing to help Crona right away. He stood up slightly hunched by the side of the bed, before bending over to calmly wake hir up “Crona!” he whispered trying not to be too loud given the time “Crona wake up, it's just a dream!” a few more shakes back and forth before Crona returned to being fully conscious, hir eyes filled with tears and reaching out and grabbing Kid out of instinct to try and calm hirself. Another few moments and Crona realised that this isn't just anybody ze was clinging to but Kid, and so quickly attempted to part them before being brought back by Kid “Don't worry. If you need to cry, or just hold someone I'm more than willing to let you do it to me, okay?” Crona, welling up again, burrowed hirself back into Kid's pyjamas. Even though he was still not used to it he didn't like to see friends cry, but with Crona; it felt almost necessary to do this much. This left him confused but it was more important he calmed Crona down right now, which happened not too long after these thoughts. “It looks like you've calmed down a bit now,” Crona nodded back “Now you don't have to tell me what caused this or anything like that, if you don't want to. But I need ask if you'll be alright to sleep again?”  
“Well...” ze started “I think I probably could but...”  
“But?” Kid echoed “But I know I'd feel a lot more at ease if you... that is if I... had a hand to hold, that is; your hand...” Kid thought about it, though it did make his heart flutter it was also filled with pain, much to his bewilderment “If it will help you get to sleep,” he decided “I'm perfectly fine doing this for you.” Kid held open his left hand palm, soon to be met by Crona's right. Kid, not being the one who experienced a nightmare, got to sleep fairly easily (still a little shaken up) but for Crona this was a much harder trial: enduring a nightmare to begin with, but also holding Kid's hand while ze lay there, plus the smell of kid of these sheets made it both blissful as well as near enough impossible to get to sleep.

Morning had come around and, though not getting a lot of sleep, Crona was the first awake. Going to move ze realised that Kid's hand was still holding Crona's hand, at first making hir panic before seeing that he was really still fast asleep 'I guess there's no harm in not moving my hand right? I mean... I don't want to wake him after all.' With this Crona smiled lightly gazing at the site of Kid sleeping and looking “Cute.” Hir left hand shot up and fortunately he seemed to be a fairly heavy sleeper. Liz and Patty themselves were up early as usual, being well known frequent nappers “I wonder how last night went for Kid and Crona?” Patty mentioned to Liz “Well I'd guess it went pretty well.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Well,” Liz started “I looked into Kid's room through the tiniest crack of the ajar door, to see Kid asleep holding Crona's hand and I think ze was awake, still holding onto his hand.”  
“Oh my god! The both of them are just too... too cute!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I need to get better at paragraphing, but otherwise I'm pretty happy with this. for a while I lost a lot of creativity so that's a big reason for this taking so long, but hopefully worth the wait? I'd really like some input to if you guys are enjoying it or if you any constructive criticism so please, if you can, leave a comment! also I've been thinking about the formatting and wondered if you'd prefer if I had a line break when there and multiple people talking:  
> "like this"
> 
> "then this"  
> as opposed to now:  
> "like this"  
> "then this"


End file.
